


Control

by Roundabouts



Category: White Collar
Genre: Control Issues, Cuddling, Dubious Consent, Gunplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Manipulation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roundabouts/pseuds/Roundabouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew Keller manages to kidnap Neal Caffrey with the lost treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spoils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/517680) by [BeesKnees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees). 



MATTHEW Keller chuckled to himself as he glanced back at Neal Caffrey's limp body on the bed. Keller had gotten the treasure, but it wouldn't have been worth much without Caffrey at his side. So he had knocked him out and stuffed him in the back of the truck instead of leaving him. Then found a dishonest Marshal to undo the anklet, shot him, and put Caffrey's prints on the gun and put the anklet on Marshal. If it went as planned, Caffrey would have nothing left in his previous life. Everyone would believe the con man had conned them.

Caffrey was naked, blindfolded, and gagged. His hands and ankles were bound with zip tie. He laid like a treasure waiting to be found on the bed. And all Keller had to do was wait until he woke up. He kissed his gun for good measure before he unloaded it and put it on safety lock. He put it on the desk and left the room.

In the United States, specifically New York, Peter Burke cursed as he found the dead Marshall, gun on the floor, and anklet on the dead man. Caffrey and Keller were as good as gone. Mozzie had disappeared without a trace as well. Save a handwritten note that said: "I will be in touch. Something is wrong. You must help Neal."

"How am I supposed to believe him when he did this? All the evidence points to Caffrey. He shot a Marshal to get away with Keller." Peter growled in disgust though worry was eating away at him.

"These are Caffrey's prints on the anklet and the key and the gun, sir. There isn't much doubt." Diana's voice was very formal though she knew how much this meant to Peter.

"But Caffrey isn't the type to leave any evidence behind." Jones added, glancing over to Diana who glared at him. “We caught him because of Peter. It took Peter years, and each time, it was Neal’s mistake of being in love. Not leaving evidence.”

"Maybe this is the way of telling us goodbye. He can't come back to New York. Ever again. Not with this damning evidence." Diana snapped back.

"But he doesn't like guns! He was never violent before. What happened?" Peter sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

The two almost felt bad for their leader.

Caffrey woke up. He laid still, focusing on his hearing though it was frighteningly quiet. He tried his restraints but no budge and to find he couldn't pick lock himself out of the situation. Then he found that he was naked on silk sheets. He grew tense, realizing how bad this must look.

Naked. Blindfolded. Gagged. Bounded. Silk sheets. Whoever had caught him clearly had something big planned. He didn't feel the familiar weight of the anklet. So Peter wouldn't be able to track him. But Peter had found him twice before. This, hopefully, would not be any different. But based on the sick feeling in his belly, Peter would have nothing to go on.

"Morning, Caffrey."

His entire body jerked away from the hot breathy whisper in his ear.

_Keller._

He focused hard on the presence which seemed to disappear again which only made him tremble as he tried to free himself. He choked and let out a muffled whine as a rough hand ran over his side, slowing at the small of his back. His body jerked again, trying so hard not to move. But the hand cupped his ass, making him tense again.

He and Keller had had sex many times. It had been consensual and fast and rough, most of them after the high of a heist or after they met up. Just once, Keller had kissed him when they first got together to plan a con. Then they had spent that entire day like teenagers, courting and whispering and kissing. It had always been fond memory for Neal. But that was before Keller had shot a man in front of him.

Then it was never the same.

Keller let out a sigh as he leaned down to press kisses against Neal's back.

"Ya know, you look beautiful like this. All tied up and, for once, not talking. I would even say, you look good enough to eat."

Neal let out another noise, muffled, as Keller bit down on his shoulder. He hated being unable to move as strong, steady hands slowly forced the tension of body with smooth touches. After a few moments, Neal was trembling, half hard and unable to do much but give in to the hands that touched his body.

"Maybe I should take the gag off. Love to hear all the noises you make. Or maybe instead take the blindfold off and see you beg with those gorgeous blue eyes watering in an attempt to make me stop."

Neal couldn't help when he stiffened up and tried to even out his breathing. He gulped as a finger traced his throat softly, just a ghost of a touch. His entire body felt like it was burning, the spots of where the wandering hands had touched were cold as ice. Then Keller pulled the gag out.

"Please." Neal choked out, blindly turning his head in silent plea. He was still in complete darkness, his voice seeming to echo in his own ears. "Please, Keller. I... where am I?

"A little island where no one can find us. Out of their reach. Beautiful, really, the place is filled with long lost art and you and all the time in the world."

"No! Keller, stop-" Neal choked as the gag was forced back into his mouth. Then his blindfold was loosened and he winced, blinking himself back to the world which was bright. The first face he sees is Keller's smiling down fondly at him as he runs a hand through his hair.

Tears begin to pool his bright blue eyes before he has a chance to make them stop, and he shuts his eyes tightly, letting out small pitiful noises deep inside his chest. "Open your eyes. Come on. Let's see those pretty eyes, Neal." Neal opened his eyes, blinking quickly at the threat of tears. Tears fell and rolled down the side of his face. He let out a choked sob in shame and tried to turn when Keller caught his face in his hands and forced him to look up. "You look pretty, Caffrey. Ya always were a pretty boy."

He paused and let his hands run over the smooth muscles of the bounded and gagged man. Keller let his lips press against Neal's tear streaked cheeks, kissing the tears away, as his hands wandered to touch his thighs, gently massaging them. Neal was turned on even more though now he was closing his eyes tightly again, his breathing turning heavy again.

"I'm going to unbound your legs and take off your gag. Try anything stupid and you'll get shot." Keller stood up to pick the gun up from his desk and a tool. Then he cut the zip tie and watched as his legs curled up, knees pressing against his chest firmly like that could protect him. Then his gag was out, saliva trailing down his chin, chest rising and falling quickly. He licked his lips, watching as Neal tried not to cry.

"Keller, please, you have to let me go." He stared up at Keller who grinned darkly as he leaned down to kiss him deeply, drawing out small moans. Neal pulled away, whining about his hands, begging softly to have them cut too. After a few moments, Keller was cutting it. As soon as he was free, Neal threw his arms around Keller’s neck and dragged him down into a frantic kiss, licking and sucking and biting, trying to take off Keller's shirt to make it quick. Neal was trying desperately to take as much control as he could in the situation. But Keller stopped him with a tsk and stood up.

Keller picked the gun and leaned in close. "Lay down, Caffrey, and open your legs nice and wide..." Neal’s jaw tightened as he laid down and moved into position. Keller pulled out some oil from a drawer, applying the lube over the gun. He glanced at Neal who was fully crying now, looking mortified at the idea of having a gun inside of his ass. He hadn’t seen Neal actually cry in years.

But Keller had always had a thing for guns while Neal shied away like they were a threat. It only made Neal feel even more nervous as he saw Keller scoff a little. Neal was starting to pull back, sitting up and drawing his knees to his chest.

"No, Keller. I can't do this. Not this." He tried to pull away from Keller’s hand, but Keller forced him onto his stomach, sprawled out on the bed. Neal gasped, letting out a small noise of protest. Keller bent Neal's knees like he was clay. He pressed butterfly kisses against Neal’s shoulder.

"It'll be fine. I ain't gonna kill you or somethin'. Hell, Caffrey, you might even like guns after this." Keller leaned forward as he ran a hand along Neal’s spine. "Might even beg me for it by the end of the day."

Neal let a pitiful noise as he buried his face in the arms to hide his shame.

Keller let a slicked finger touch Neal for a moment, just testing the waters with light strokes around the tensed entrance. Then he pressed in, watching as Neal's hips jerked forward in alarm and distress. He let out a low sobbing noise as he shook his head frantically as the finger worked inside him, slowly stretching him open. "Matt- Matthew. Stop it and I swear, I won't say anything about this. Ple- please!"

"Well I'm still going to fuck you."

"Matt." Neal whined, his hips twitching forward slightly. Then another finger was added, and Neal let out a moan as he arched his back before covering his noises by biting into his knuckles.

"I want to hear all those little noises. Take your hand away from your mouth."

Neal let go, clenching his jaw before another finger was added, a total of three, stretching him. He let out a small noise, clutching the sheets tightly while he tried to prepare himself mentally. Keller slowly pushed the fingers in deeper. Neal was panting, his hips starting to rock to meet the movements. Matt remove his fingers with an obscene popping noise, and Neal let out a breathy sigh, trembling again.

"Go on, Neal. Why don't you beg some more?"

Neal’s hips rocked once, twice, then he forced himself to stop, trembling hard. "Please?" Neal’s voice cracked as he twisted a little in bed. "I need you to stop. I don't want this. Matt, we used to be something. Matt, please. Matt.” Keller let his fingers run over Neal’s hole, making Neal bury his face against the sheets again with a soft moan. “Matt, no. No. Oh my god, please no. Matt!" Neal sobbed as he felt the blunt end of the gun poke him. His entire mood had been thrown out, leaving him open but no longer turned on.

"It'll be okay." Keller kissed his neck gently. "Stop being so tense." He rubbed soothingly at Neal’s hips, who began to relax against his will. Then he pushed the gun in, just a bit, resulting in another soft sob and his hips rocking ever so slightly. "I think you'll like it."

"No." Neal sobbed, the gun pushing hard inside of him, cold and steel as it touched every part of him inside. Then it was pushing in and out and harder, and he was gripping the sheets frantically and letting out odd little noises. It was beginning to feel good. He felt the tears melt away to his soft moaning and hips pushing back against the weapon. He was beginning to harden all over again.

"Doesn't that feel good?"

Neal let out a wanton moan as Keller continued to fuck him with the gun, pushing in at his sweet spot, causing him distress and pleasure as white exploded against his closed eyes.

"Does it?"

Keller pulled out the gun, leaving Neal empty and whimpering as he offered his ass to get the friction back. Little noises began to form on his lips. He was begging.

"Say you want it."

"Please. Matt, shove the damn gun back up my ass. Please. Oh... please, Matt..." Neal let out another moan as Keller pushed it back in slowly.

"You're a pretty boy, Neal."

"Matt." Neal whined softly, voice breathy and weak. "I want something bigger... Please, inside me. Now. Please. I need you. Ma- Matt..." Keller made a choking noise and the gun halted its movements. Neal looked over his shoulder, fluttering his eyelashes in a way that proved he knew what he was saying. Keller tossed the gun off the bed, Neal scrambling up before his hair was grabbed and head pulled back, Keller was kissing him hard to prove he was dominant one in the relationship. But Neal knew exactly how to manipulate the situation.

“Lay down.” Keller whispered hotly into his ear as Neal obeyed him. Then Neal had his legs wrapped around Keller’s waist, kissing him back and letting his nails rake hard against Keller’s back. Keller hissed softly but only moved to bite Neal’s shoulder.

“Hurry up.” Neal whined, wiggling his hips.

“You want to take control? Its been a while since you were so bold, Neal.”

Neal flashed a seductive smile as the two men scrambled to change their position. Keller was leaning back against the headboard while Neal moved to sit on his lap, kissing him eagerly. Neal slowly sank down, letting out a soft whine as he was seated on his dick. Then he pressed a kiss against Keller’s lips. Matt kept firm hands on Neal's waist while Neal put his hands on Matt's shoulders for leverage. After a few moments, Neal was moving slowly before the movements were sloppy and fast.

Then Neal trembles and tightened around Keller who gasps and clutches him tightly by the hips. They both climax, leaving both breathless. Keller kisses him softly before laying him down beside him. It is strangely natural that Neal snuggles closer to him, and Keller let's Neal. Then he wraps an arm around Neal loosely, and the two are fast asleep within moments.

Neal hums softly as he wakes up, kissing Keller's shoulder automatically. He doesn't want to let Keller move away. After a few moments, he gathers himself up, realizing Keller wasn't asleep at all. He was awake and just gently stroking Neal's hair. Neal glances up at him and smiles brightly. "Hey, Matt."

"Neal, you're fuckin' perfect, you know?" Keller whispers before pulling him closer to him. Neal let's out a soft scoff before snuggling closer and burying his face against the curve of Keller's neck. Soon they're dozing softly, each trying to decide what to do now.


End file.
